


Fall Into My Arms

by ArrowOlicityLover



Category: Chicago PD (TV), Linstead - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowOlicityLover/pseuds/ArrowOlicityLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halstead nearly dies after the Intelligence Unit raids a building. Lindsay struggles to cope. But could this all be the 'one day' the duo needs to finally push them to be together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Into My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Linstead/CPD fic, so please go easy on me :)  
> Hope you all enjoy. And I apologize if there's any spelling errors or errors in general in it. I have edited it, but I may have missed some things.

I sigh as I settle on my couch with a beer in hand. I lean my head back and close my eyes. I hurt in places I didn’t think existed. Today’s been a long day.

A long day in which my partner nearly died.

****

It happened so fast, just like every raid we do. Jay and Voight were first inside, the rest of us close behind. Everything was going well, we got several meters inside... and then they opened fire on us. It’s easy in those situations to lose track of where your team is, even your partner, when we’re moving around to take down suspects.

When all the suspects had been either shot or had surrendered and were being cuffed, that’s when his absence was noticed.

“Where’s Halstead?” Ruzek asked.

I look up from the suspect on the ground in front of me and scan the room for my partner. No sign.

“Lindsay, Ruzek and Dawson. Spread out and look for him. The rest stay put,” Voight says, walking across the room to look himself.

Antonio, Ruzek and I split up across the space, going in different directions. After searching from room to room for several minutes and still unable to find him, I furrow my brow. “Where are you?” I whisper.

“Update me,” Voight’s voice comes over the comms.

“Nothing here,” Ruzek.

“No luck on my end,” Antonio.

 _Fuck_.

I hear a groan. I freeze mid-step, and listen.

“Lindsay?” Voight says, but I focus on hearing the groan again.

“LINDSAY!” Voight yells.

I tap my comms. “I just heard something. Can you _please_ give me some radio silence so I can follow it?” I hiss, before turning my focus back to hearing the noise.

“Halstead?” I call.

 _Nothing_.

And then there it is again – the groan.

 _To my right_.

I weave my way through the mess, stopping every now and then to listen for the groan again to keep myself on the right track.

“Halstead?” I call.

“Erin?” He calls back, but weakly. I’m getting closer, which is good.

I step around a box, gun raised as I scan the new area. That’s when I see his feet. I cross to him and check that the coast is clear. Satisfied that we’re alone, I holster my gun as I look at him. He’s lying on his back, his face slightly paler than usual, and I see him struggling a little to breath. I crouch down – he instantly reaches out and I grasp his hand.

“Hey, you’re going to be okay,” I say, with a little smile. I reach with my other hand to my radio. “Voight, I got him.”

“You able to get the both of you back to the group?”

I look at Jay, waiting for him to give an answer. “I think I can manage that,” he says, wincing.

“I’ll let you know if we need assistance,” I say into my comms.

“Copy that,” Voight says. “Everyone else regroup.”

“You hurt?”

“Would I be lying on the floor if I wasn’t?”

I raise an eyebrow. “You want me to go?” I stand up, letting go of his hand. I turn to go as I continue, “Cause I can just leave you here.”

He laughs a little. “I’d like to see you explain that to your dad.”

I smile as I shake my head. “He’s not my dad,” I reply. “So what happened?”

He rolls over, getting on all fours before grunting a little as he pushes himself up. “I was chasing one of the guys. I caught up, we fought…”

I wait for him to continue. When he doesn’t, I raise an eyebrow. “And…?”

He raises his eyebrow. “Did you not just see me on the floor?”

I narrow my eyes a little. “What happened to Mr. Tough Guy?”

He looks confused. “What?”

“You know, the guy that beat that guy up just for suggesting that I get with him.”

He looks more confused as he tries to recall the moment. “I’ve done that a number of times. You’re gonna have to be more specific.”

I roll my eyes, then give his shoulder a punch. “I see the suspect left your ego in tact,” I reply, turning and walking off. I add, without looking at him, “ _Unfortunately_.”

He catches up with me, falling into step beside me. “You know you like it,” he says, before playfully nudging my arm.

I scoff but I’m smiling. “As if.”

He holds my arm, stopping both of us. He steps closer, well into my personal space, and quietly says, “Look me in the eyes, and tell me you don’t like it.”

He’s looking at me intensely. No, _passionately_. The way he sometimes looks at me; the way that stirs something deep within me – the feeling I shouldn’t be feeling. Not with _him_.

He smiles. “Knew it.”

“What? _Noooo_.”

His smile grows, a soft laugh escaping. “You can’t even deny it.”

“You didn’t give me a chance to reply.”

He raises his eyebrow. “You’ve had _plenty_ of time.”

“Did _not_.”

He shifts closer, so close our vests are touching, and all I can hear is my heart pounding. He shouldn’t make me feel this way. Not as extreme as this.

We’re so close to kissing, and I know it’s wrong but I want him to. We’re partners, a romance between us would cross _so_ many lines…yet all I want to do is kiss him.

He leans in, closing the gap, and I find myself tilting my head up to meet him.

“Lindsay. Halstead,” Voight’s voice comes over the comms.

I walk away as I reach for my radio, turning my back to him. “We’re on our way,” I reply to Voight.

**_BANG!_ **

_Gunshot_.

I crouch, drawing my gun and scanning the area for the shooter. “Halstead!” I call, needing to know he’s okay. The silence that follows makes my stomach drop. _Bad sign_.

“ _Halstead_ ,” I shout, turning to look at him.

My stomach twists as I take him in – lying on his side, grimacing as he clutches his right shoulder. I can see the blood between his fingers. _He’s been shot_.

I grab my radio with one hand, keeping my gun up, and click it on. “Shots fired. Officer down. I repeat, shots fired, officer down. Voight I need—”

“Olinsky and I are on our way,” Antonio replies.

“Hurry. Halstead’s in a bad state.”

“Thanks for the support!” He sarcastically says as I click my radio off.

I cross to him, keeping alert for the shooter. But they’ve not taken another shot – either they’re waiting for my guard to drop, or they’re in the wind. I crouch beside him, gun still up. “The others are on their way.”

“No, ‘how are you’?”

I look at him and raise my eyebrow. “And leave myself open to you biting my head off for asking that when it’s obvious that you’re _not_ okay?” I reply. “I’ll pass.”

“What? You’re not even giving me it just this time? I’ve been _shot_!”

I smirk. “You gotta try harder.”

He raises an eyebrow. “Getting shot isn’t good enough for you?”

I open my mouth to reply.

“Lindsay?” Antonio calls.

“In here!” I call back.

Antonio and Olinsky approach from behind me, guns raised. “Woah!” Olinsky says. “What the hell happened?”

“I got shot, that’s what!” Halstead snaps.

“Whoever did it is gone now. Haven’t seen them since,” I add.

“Just the one wound?” Antonio asks.

“From the bullet? Yeah,” Halstead replies. “I got other injuries from the hand-to-hand fight that happened earlier.”

“Okay,” Antonio replies. “The medics won’t be able to get in here properly. Not enough space.”

“That, and Voight wants us all in the one area,” Olinsky adds.

“Erin, help me get him up. Olinsky, keep guard.”

I stand as Antonio steps around to Halstead’s other side. We holster our guns and help Halstead to his feet. He grimaces and sways a little when he’s standing. My hand instinctively shoots out to provide him with support. He looks at me and smiles in thanks. But I see the burning desire in his eyes. I swallow. _Hard_.

“Doesn’t look like a through and through,” Antonio says from behind Halstead, breaking us from our moment.

“Oh, _great!_ ” Halstead sarcastically says, turning to look slightly over his shoulder at Antonio. “So it’s still in me. _Nice!_ ”

“Hey, it’s good. Less healing,” I tell him.

Halstead raises his eyebrow at me. “Not the best pep talk.”

“Well,” I say with a slight smile. “You know me,” I give his uninjured arm a light nudge. “Not one for giving those.”

“Okay, let’s get moving before Voight starts yelling,” Antonio says.

“Yeah, we tied the suspects in pairs. I feel sorry for Atwater and Ruzek,” Olinsky replies. “I’d hate to be stuck with Voight while babysitting them.”

“Hey, he’s not that bad,” I reply as we head back, my hand on Halstead’s arm for support.

****

We make it back to the main room where the others are without anything else going wrong. Antonio in front and Olinsky keeping watch at our six, while I’m still supporting Halstead as he struggles to walk in a straight line. We’re halfway across the large room when he stops.

I stop and turn to him in concern. “Jay?” His face is really pale, drained of color from blood loss. “Hey, come on. We’re almost there.”

His eyes roll back as he sways away from me. He collapses.

“ _JAY!_ ” I shout, trying to keep him up. But he’s too heavy for me, so I gently lower him onto his left side and kneel beside him. I see the others watching in the corner of my eye. “ _Shit_ ,” I whisper. I press my fingers on his neck, seeking his pulse, and sigh in relief as I feel it. It’s weak, but it’s there – that’s what counts. “ _Shit_. Hold on Jay, okay?” I apply pressure with both my hands to his gunshot wound, and shout, “Antonio!”

Antonio drops to his knees on the other side of Halstead. “Ambulance should be here any moment.”

“Yeah, well…he doesn’t have much time.”

Antonio clicks his radio on. “Need an ETA on the ambulance. Halstead’s condition’s deteriorated. We need it _now_.”

“On it,” Ruzek replies.

“You’re doing good, Erin,” Antonio says. “If we can slow the bleed, we’ll buy us a bit of time.”

“If they don’t get here soon, it doesn’t matter how much time we have,” I reply before looking off towards Ruzek and yell, “RUZEK!!!!”

“They’re here,” Ruzek replies via the radio as he looks towards where we’d breached the building. “Heading to you… _now_.”

“Thanks Ruzek,” Antonio replies via his radio.

“Antonio,” Mills calls, drawing both myself and Antonio’s attention. He and Brett approach us.

“Gunshot to the right shoulder,” Antonio tells them. “We’ve got that under control, but we’re dealing with other unknown injuries too.”

“He was in a hand-to-hand fight at least several minutes before the shooter got him,” I add.

“Any sign of spinal injury?” Mills asks, kneeling beside Antonio at Halstead’s hip.

I shake my head. “He was walking, seemed okay right up until he collapsed here. I think it’s blood loss…maybe internal bleeding.”

Mills undoes Halstead’s vest, moving it aside as he pulls his shirt up – revealing a large bruise running up Halstead’s right side from his abdomen to almost his rib cage. I let out a soft hiss – no wonder he was winded when I found him.

“You’re right,” Mills says. “Internal bleeding.”

“ _Damn_ , I was hoping that was the one bit I was wrong about.”

“Here, put this on his shoulder,” Brett says, handing me a large piece of gauze.

I take it with one hand and position it above his wound. I then lift my other hand, quickly placing the gauze on the wound before applying pressure again.

“We’ve got to move him. Now.”

“No, Mills,” Brett replies. “Not until I can treat his shoulder properly.”

“I’m applying pressure. That’s enough to get us into the ambulance, where you can stabilize him. If he isn’t being moved to hospital _now_ , he’s _dead_.”

“But—”

“ _Hey!_ ” I shout. When she’s silent, I continue normally, “We’re moving. _NOW_.”

****

I take a large gulp of beer. This isn’t the first time – and probably not the last – that he’s almost died, but I find myself more shaken by this one than any of the previous times. Maybe it’s because of the banter we had right before he was shot. Maybe it’s the fact that, try as I might to resist, I find myself feeling emotions for him that I shouldn’t. We’re _partners_. Nothing else.

Not _yet_.

_“Maybe one day.”_

_“Oh, definitely.”_

When I said that to him, I was so convinced that ‘one day’ was a long way off. But… was I _wrong_? _Is that one day here already?_

I take another swig. Emotions were high, always are in situations like this. So maybe I’m confused because of that. I should just sleep on it. See how I feel in the morning, when I’m not drained as much as I am right now.

****

“Hey,” Mills says, as we sit in the back of the ambulance. Brett’s driving, I’m still applying pressure on Halstead’s shoulder, and Mills is busy giving him other medical treatment. Mills looks at me. “He’s going to be alright.”

I slowly nod, willing myself to hold onto those words – because they’re true. “I just… the last time I was in a situation like this…”

“I know,” Mills quietly says. “But we’re not going to let that happen to Halstead. _He_ won’t let it happen.”

We pull up to the hospital, and I hear Brett hop out. A moment later the back doors open. Mills guides the gurney out, Brett pulling it out as I step along beside it, my hands the only thing stopping Jay from bleeding out. We head straight into the ER with Mills at the front. As soon as we’ve stepped inside, everything sounds distorted – I try to focus on what Mills is telling the nurse, but I can’t make out a single word. My eyes drift down to Jay. He looks paler than he was, and my stomach threatens to push its contents up my throat.

 _I can’t lose him_.

****

The wait at the hospital is agonizing, but I can’t be out there working with the others to track down the culprit. I can’t focus on anything _but_ Jay. We’re a family – the Intelligence Unit is a family. I’m the closest to a family member that Jay has right now.

That I know of.

 _Family_. Does he have any relatives? Are his parents alive? _Why don’t I know that about my partner?_

I pull out my cell and call the station. “Platt. It’s Lindsay. Can you please find out if Halstead has any family members alive? I need to know in case…” The words get stuck in my throat – _in case he doesn’t make it._ “In case…”

“Don’t worry, I’m on it,” she replies, and I’m grateful she moved the conversation on. “I’ll call if I find anyone.” There’s a pause before she adds, “Or not.”

“Thanks.”

“For you, anything,” she replies. “And Erin?”

“Yes?”

“I’m sure you won’t need it.”

This makes me smile a little – she always knows how to lift my mood. “I know,” I reply, voice breaking. “I just…” I sigh. “I want it just in case.”

“I’ll get right on it,” she replies. “Call if anything changes. I’ll make sure it gets to the rest of Intelligence.”

I nod, forgetting we’re on the phone. “Uh, yeah. Will do. Thanks.”

****

I place my beer on my kitchen bench and head for my bedroom. I reach the doorway when there’s three slow knocks on my front door. I pause mid-step, debating whether or not to answer.

 _Knock, knock, knock_. Just as slow.

Without thinking twice, I head to my front door. I don’t bother checking who it is in the peep hole – I just want this over and done with so I can go sleep... and put this hellish day behind me.

I freeze in shock when I see him standing there.

“Jay,” I say, my voice coming out in an almost whisper.

He smirks, still looking pale. “Hey.”

“What are you doing here? You _just_ had surgery.”

“Firstly, that ended hours ago,” he replies. “Second, I hate hospitals.”

“So do I. But I’m not the one that nearly died today.”

He scrunches up his face. “It was just a bullet to the shoulder.”

“That nicked a major artery and you nearly bled out.”

“ _Nearly_ ,” he says, pointing a finger at me. “I’m still alive, aren’t I?”

“Yes, but you need to be in hospital.”

He shakes his head. “They can’t hold me there against my will.”

 _Fuck. Damn him for knowing that!_ “You’re really stubborn, you know.”

He smirks. “Learnt from the best.”

I roll my eyes and he chuckles.

“So… can I come in?”

“Nope.”

He tilts his head to the side, eyes pleading with me. The look that gets my heart pounding, threatening to burst out. _Why does he have this affect on me?_ “Come on! You’re still going to be all hard-ass on me when I nearly died today?”

“No, I’m being hard-ass on you cause you took yourself out of hospital. And I should take you back there right now.”

“I don’t need to be there.”

“JAY! You lost a _lot_ of blood! Do you _really_ think that it’s wise to be walking around so soon?”

He takes a step closer. “I’m not going back there. And if you’re so worried about me, you’d let me in.”

I cross my arms. “Why?”

“Because otherwise I’ll go back to mine,” he replies. “And if I _do_ take a turn for the worst, I’ll be by myself… and that won’t be good.”

“Oh you think you’re so smart, guilt tripping me—” I stop as he steps even closer, my heart skipping a beat – or twenty – as his hands rise to cup my cheeks.

“Erin,” he whispers, before gently brushing his lips against mine.

I give in immediately, the dam holding everything back blown wide open; all the pent up passion kept within me finally coming free. Screw the rules. At least for tonight.

He slides his tongue across my bottom lip, and I open my mouth to let him in. I grip his shirt’s sides, holding it in fists as I press myself against him. We don’t break until we’re both out of breath. He rests his forehead against mine as we both catch our breath. After a minute, he pulls his head back to look me in the eyes properly. For a few seconds, he just stands there, hands cupping my face. His eyes drift to my lips, and I can tell he’s fighting the urge to kiss me again. His eyes return to mine.

“I fought my way back to you,” he says, so softly it’s almost a whisper. “I could’ve slipped away, could’ve let it all go… I was right there, right on the brink… but I came back… I came back for _you_.” He gently rubs his thumbs back and forth over my cheeks. “It wasn’t the right time for us the last time… and… maybe it still isn’t. But after today… I don’t want to spend another day without you. I want to be _with_ you, Erin, and I know you want it too. The only thing that’s stopping us is that rule, and… I say screw Voight. Screw that rule. We’re adults. We’re old enough to make our own decisions.” His eyes drop to my lips again. When they return to my eyes, I see the intense lust they hold. “Is this… our ‘one day’?”

Without a second thought, I close the gap between us, lips crashing against his. He wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me against him. I moan as I slide one hand into his hair. Kissing him feels _so right_. Letting the risk of getting fired stand in the way of this… was _so wrong_.

He gently pushes me back, pinning me against the wall and I moan again. Seeing him taking charge is such a turn on, and I get so lost in the moment it’s not until his hands slip under my shirt and slide over my bare skin that I remember my front door is still open.

“Woah, easy there tiger!” I say after breaking our kiss.

“What?” He says, running a line of kisses down my neck. I feel his smirk. “Too much for you to handle?”

I smile, chuckling. “No,” I reply, quickly biting my lip to stop another moan. “Lets not put on a display for my neighbors.”

He pulls back and looks at me. He’s incredibly sexy when confused – the way his brow scrunches above those sparkling marine blue eyes. It hits him what I mean and, without looking, he reaches back and pushes my front door closed. _Bang_. The sound hasn’t dissipated before he kisses me again, pinning me hard against the wall. His hands slip under my shirt, and I pull him deeper into our rough kiss as his touch sends fire through all of me. I pull off his jacket, letting it drop on the floor at our feet. He then lifts me up, grunting a little from the pain the movement causes in his injured shoulder. Feeling his erection rub against my core causes me to instinctively grind my hips hard against his, causing us to both moan. _Loudly_.

“God, you drive me crazy,” he whispers, lips lightly brushing mine.

I smirk. “Good.”

He kisses my neck, alternating between kisses and little nips. Pleasure courses through me, and I grind my hips. I’ve never wanted someone as badly as I want him right now. I want to feel him inside me, feel what it’s like to make love to him – fast, slow, every single way possible. I need him like I need air.  
He pulls back. “You. Me. Bedroom.”

I slowly nod. He lowers me enough so I can stand. I link hands with him and walk backwards, leading him through my apartment to my bedroom. He pulls me in for a kiss just as we reach my bedroom doorway. We continue to kiss as we cross to the bed, stripping the other of their shirts, and we stop when my legs touch the end of my bed. We break our kiss, foreheads touching as we take a moment to take it all in – what we’re about to finally do. Then he pushes me back and I fall onto my bed.

I raise an eyebrow as I look up at him. “Wow, look at you, Mr. Boss.”

He raises an eyebrow. “Is the teasing really necessary?”

“Come closer, look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t like it.”

He climbs onto my bed, getting on all fours above me, bracketing me in. “I don’t like it,” he says. “Not one bit.”

I scoff. “Liar.”

“Takes one to know one.”

I raise an eyebrow. “Oh, really?”

He nods, leaning down. He stops just as his lips just brushing mine, and whispers, “A-huh.”

He kisses me gently, our tongues dancing around each other as if we want to taste every bit of each other. I reach down to undo his pants, the need to feel him fill me becoming increasingly overwhelming. But before I can undo them properly, he hooks his arm under me and flips us. He slides a hand up from my lower back to the back of my bra, effortlessly undoing it.

“And how many times have you done that?”

He smirks. “Not saying.” His eyes drop to my bra, hanging loosely off my shoulders. “Now lose it.”

“Geez, if I knew you’d be so bossy, I would’ve done this sooner.”

His eyes come back to mine, and he stares at me for a long moment. “Okay, no more chit chat. This is taking far too long.”

I sit up, still straddling him, and raise an eyebrow. “Wow, you really _are_ a house husband.”

He scoffs. He then sits up. “I’m outta here.”

“Uh-uh-uh,” I say, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him back down. “If you’re gonna turn up to my door when you should be in hospital, you’re definitely _not_ gonna just walk out in the middle of this.”

He smirks. “Now whose being bossy?”

I pull my left bra strap down slowly, smirking as eyes follow the movement. I pull the other down just as slowly, and I can tell his breathing just quickened. He reaches up as I toss my bra away and, with his thumb, gives my left nipple a flick. I gasp, arching my back and inadvertently rubbing myself against his erection. With a moan, he reaches down and undoes my jeans. He flips us again, his hands pulling my jeans then undies off before I can do more than run my hands from his shoulders down his chest. I run my hands over his abs as I admire how well toned they are, even if they’re bruised. I’m undoing his belt before I know it, heart racing as the moment draws ever closer. Finally something is going right for us today.

He rubs his fingers through my folds, barely avoiding my clit, and I loose my hold on his pants as I arch my back and close my eyes. I open them a moment later and find him looking down at me, with a big smirk. He then shifts himself back and starts to lie down to lick me. I sit up enough to place my hand under his chin and make him look at me.

“Usually I’m all for the slow teasing,” I say, “But not tonight.”

He raises his eyebrow, a playful smirk appearing when it clicks what I mean. He crawls forward, causing me to lie back down, and holds himself above me by balancing his weight on his arms. I run my hands over his shoulders, accidentally touching his bandaged wound, and he winces.

“Oh my God! Are you—”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

I tilt my head slightly. “ _Jay_.”

“Honestly, Erin. I’m _fine!_ ” He leans down. “They gave me some pain meds earlier. It barely hurts.”

“But—”

He kisses me. “No more talking,” he says between kisses.

He pulls out of the kiss, reaches down and teases me again. I arch my back, starting to lose control. I pull him down for another crushing kiss, one that’s enough of a distraction to give me some relief from his teasing.

He pulls back, onto his knees – and I reach out for him, finding he’s just out of my reach. I whimper, grabbing at the air between my hands and him. He smirks, before shifting forward so he’s just within reach.

“You wanna do it, or should I?” He asks, glancing down at his pants.

I stay silent – exactly what he’d told me to do.

“Well?”

I signal that I can’t talk.

He rolls his eyes. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

I look at him through half closed eyes, being as seductive as I can. I reach out and slowly pull his belt out of his jeans’ loops as I lock eyes with him. I then slowly undo his pants, slide my hand through the open fly and cup his boxer-covered balls. I slowly rub my thumb back and forth over his erection and he moans, head rolling back as his eyes close. This exposes his neck and all I want to do is kiss it – or suck it… or both.

I tease him a little more before he looks down at me. He then takes his pants and boxers off. Now completely naked, he hovers over me, his upper body weight resting on his hands. I bite my lip, suppressing a moan as I feel his erection rub against my core. He smirks slightly, a playful look in his eyes, before he kisses me. I run my left hand into his hair, placing my right on his cheek as I push my hips up – I want him inside me _so badly_.

He flips us, breaking the kiss afterwards. With eyes locked with mine, he slides his right hand down my side, over my tummy – and I gasp when I feel him rub his fingers through my folds. I close my eyes.

“Erin,” he says, barely above a whisper. “Look at me.”

I struggle to open my heavy eyes, but when I do he’s smiling. One that reaches his eyes and makes my heart soar.

“Keep looking at me,” he whispers.

I nod. He shifts his hand from me to him, and guides himself slowly into me. I inhale sharply, heavy eyes shutting. He places his left hand on my cheek as he stops pushing inside.

“Erin,” he says, his voice gentle but commanding me to look at him.

My eyes open, but only for a moment. I close my eyes and then push my hips back, sliding him in all the way. I inhale sharply, thrown by the intense pleasure. I close the gap between us, kissing him as I rock my hips, starting a slow and steady rhythm. He moans into my mouth, hands finding my hips and forcing me to move faster as he thrusts in time with my movements.

As we build up a faster rhythm, I break our kiss, desperate for air. He lifts his head off the bed and takes my left nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his lips and tongue, teeth gently cradling the bottom as he looks up at me. I moan, arching my back and jerking my hips back – changing his angle within me, pleasure shooting through me until my veins feel like they’re on fire. He swaps to my right nipple, teasing it the same way as the left, and I grip the bedding either side of his head tightly. I feel myself getting closer and closer to orgasming, and I grind down harder, desperate to reach it. I want it to happen so badly, more than ever before. But I also want him to too.

He stops teasing my nipples and flips us effortlessly. His thrusts become rougher, _harder_ , and I’m moaning constantly. He sucks my neck and I dig my fingers into his back, my legs wrapping round his waist to give him better access to me. Making love to him is a whole new level of ecstasy – it’s so much more intense for me. But I love it – it means we’re meant to be together.

The world spins as my orgasm hits hard, and I close my eyes as I cry out. His hits a few jerky thrusts later, accompanied with a moan. He seeks out my lips, capturing them in a kiss as his thrusts slow.

When we’ve both come down, he rolls over to lie on his side beside me. He rests his chin on my shoulder as he drapes his arm over me, his hand wrapping round my hip. I kiss his nose.

“Goodnight,” I whisper, lips brushing against his nose.

He pulls me even closer to him, his breath lightly tickling my neck. He whispers, “Goodnight.”

I place my hand over his arm, tracing a circle over and over with one finger. I’ve never felt safer in my entire life.

****

I wake the next morning with my back pressed against his chest, his arm wrapped around me, hand splayed over my tummy. And now there’s a blanket draped over us – one I don’t remember putting there, so he must’ve done so at some point. I can feel his breath tickling my shoulder – he’s still asleep. I look at my alarm clock, noting that I should get up and get ready to go work. A part of me wants to stay here all day – just lie in his embrace, shut the world out for the day. But Voight would hate it if I skip work. So I allow myself to lie here a little while longer, before I slowly get up, careful not to disturb him. His face has returned to his normal color now, which is good. I grab clean clothes and underwear, then quietly make my way to the bathroom. I turn on the shower, letting it heat up while I tie up my hair in a tight bun.

The heat of the water on my skin is comforting – not as much as having Jay’s skin pressed against mine, but a good substitute. I’m rubbing shower gel over me with my body sponge, lost in thought when I feel Jay’s hands slide around my hips, his chest pressing against my back a moment later. His hand slides down between my thighs, and I moan as I push back against him. He runs a line of kisses from my shoulder, up my neck and along my jaw line.

“I wanted to wake up with you in my arms,” he whispers, lips against my jaw. “You stole that from me.”

“I need to get ready for work.”

He kisses my neck. “You could’ve woken me.”

“You needed to sleep.”

He scoffs. “I can sleep later.”

I turn my face into his, closing my eyes as I relax against him. He nuzzles into the side of my face, his hands sliding over my skin. He then turns me around, claiming my lips as he gently pushes me until my back’s flush against the wall. I slide my hand into his hair, trapping him to my lips, as his hands slide all over my body. He’s dominating this, but I don’t care – he can all he wants.

He breaks the kiss, I chase him but stop when I lock eyes with him. He brushes the last of my body wash off as he gets down on his knees. He pushes my legs apart, making me stand with spread legs. He runs a line of kisses up my left inner thigh, his stubble tickling my skin. He licks once just under my clit, causing me to inhale sharply, and then runs a line of kisses up my right inner thigh, mirroring the other. And then he starts to lick me, avoiding my clit at first while suckling long, teasing kisses down my pussy. His tongue swirls, moving every which way with purpose.

“As fun as this is…” My mouth drops open and my eyes flutter closed briefly, a cracked noise leaves my throat as he delves his tongue deeper into my folds. “We— I need to… this isn’t… Oh _GODDDDD!!_ That, keep doing that!” I reach down, fingers tangling in his hair, holding on tight. “Wait, no, that’s not…” I shake my head. “I need to get ready for work.” I push up onto my toes, trying to escape him, but he chases after me, hands pushing my hips down and sucks my clit making my thighs shake.

I moan as I settle back on flat feet. He laughs against me, the vibrations doing nothing for my focus.

“Jay,” I sigh, blinking my eyes open.

He looks up at me, lips hovering near my clit. He smirks and then quickly flicks it with his tongue. A guttural moan escapes me before I can stop it.

It doesn’t take long for him to tease me into a climax. My legs tremble as I come down and he stands up, pushing against me to keep me up. He claims my lips with his, still wet from me. I deepen the kiss – I don’t know why, but I crave the taste.

“Fuck… me…” I pant, between kisses.

“I thought I had,” he replies between kisses.

I break the kiss, and stare into his eyes. “I meant properly.”

He smirks. “Can’t get enough, can you?”

“Shut up,” I reply, eyes locked with his as I reach down with one hand. I wrap my hand around his dick, and flick the tip of its head with my thumb once.

He bites his lip, suppressing a moan and briefly shuts his eyes. He then lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He stares into my eyes for a long moment.

“As you wish,” he whispers, before kissing me again. It’s all a distraction though, for he thrusts his hips and enters me, ripping a loud moan from me.

****

“You know we can’t tell anyone,” I say, as I drive us to the precinct from Jay’s home, where we’d stopped so he could change his clothes.

“Of course,” he replies, staring out the passenger side window.

“ _Anyone_.”

“I get it, Erin,” he says as he turns to look at me. “I know better than to get on the wrong side of your dad.”

“Voight’s not my dad.”

He scoffs. “Acts like it.”

I shake my head. “You’re unbelievable.”

He gives me one of his OTT, sarcastic smiles. “You love it.”

I scoff. “Uh, no.”

“Yes you do.” He lightly punches my shoulder. “As much as you love me.”

“Nope.”

“Come on,” he says. “You do.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Out of the corner of my eye I see him shake his head and hear his soft laugh.

****

“Halstead,” Voight says, surprised.

The others all look towards us as we walk into the bullpen, each of them surprised to see him.

“Shouldn’t you still be in hospital?” Voight asks.

Jay shrugs, digging his hands into his jeans’ pockets. “Can’t keep me down for too long.”

“He hates hospitals,” I add.

“Don’t we all,” Ruzek mutters.

“Well it’s good to have you back,” Antonio says, patting Jay’s uninjured shoulder – the latter smiles in return.

Olinsky, Ruzek and Atwater one by one welcome Jay back as Voight quietly slip into his office. We all head to our desks and settle in.

“So how come you two arrived together?” Ruzek asks, standing at his desk and pointing at Jay and myself.

“How do you know we arrived together and not just crossed paths outside the precinct?” I reply.

Ruzek thinks for a long moment. “I dunno,” he replies with a shrug. “I’m just guessing off the fact that you two usually have some kind of cute banter going on as you walk in, but today you had the vibe that you’d been in each others’ presence for some time.”

I raise my eyebrow, daring him to say more.

“Look, I crashed at hers last night,” Jay says.

I narrow my eyes at him in warning.

“The doctor said I shouldn’t be alone… in case anything happened,” he adds. _Good boy_.

Ruzek nods and I suppress a sigh of relief. “So what did you two get up to last night?”

Jay’s eyes fall on me, locking with mine. A beat later, he smirks. “We played _Scrabble_.”

I grab a file off my desk and nod, trying hard to hide the blush I feel rising in my cheeks. _Scrabble_.

“Who won?” Antonio asks.

I look at him, instantly reading his expression. Somehow he knows there’s more to this situation.

“Uh… we both did,” I reply. “We played several rounds.”

“Yeah, she annihilated me in the first round,” Jay adds.

Voight steps out of his office, his jacket on. “Alright, we got a body at the docks.”

Everyone stands and grabs their jackets, before making a move to head down the back way to our cars.

“No, no, no. Halstead,” Voight says, arm out to stop Jay. “You’re on desk duty.”

For a moment, Jay stares at Voight and I wonder if he’s considering fighting the order. But Jay nods. “Sure.”

Voight follows the others out. I hang back, waiting till the others are out of earshot.

“You okay?”

He nods. “I’ll be fine.”

“Good,” I reply, nodding.

“Will you be?” He asks, eyebrow up.

“Yeah,” I reply, “I’ll be with Antonio or Voight… I’ll be fine.”

“Good.”

I start to leave as he heads back to his desk. After a several steps, I turn back. “Hey.”

He looks at me, eyebrow up in a silent ‘what’s up?’.

“ _Scrabble_?”

He smiles. “Yeah,” he says. “I thought you’d like that as our cover.”

I narrow my eyes for a moment, and then smile. He smiles in return – one of those big ones that makes my heart skip several beats. One that makes me want to kiss him so badly. Instead, I start to head out.

“Hey,” he calls.

I stop mid-step, turning to look at him.

“Wanna play again tonight?” He asks with a playful grin.

I smile. “Sure.”

He nods. “Good,” he softly says.

And with that, I walk out. I can’t stop the huge smile from crossing my face. I’m glad things worked out well between us. That we finally had our ‘one day’.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! :) Please comment! :)


End file.
